The Wisdom Problem
by FlashFanGirl
Summary: A short story containing two laughing hyenas- i mean boyfriends, Kurt and Blaine and one super adorable, confused and emotional Sebastian. Oh and wisdom teeth being taken out. There are not enough wisdom teeth stories out there!
1. Chapter 1

Wisdom Teeth idea

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N; First I just want to start off that this is a story Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine is in a relationship, and Sebastian was always nice, just acting as the bad guy to protect himself. And second, I just got this idea after watching a video and I might use some lines from them just because that was some funny stuff! Video: watch?v=tf8Nll3sOAA

Kurt's p.o.v

"Gaaaawwwd!" Sebastian groaned from the back seat of the car, "it huuurts!" Turning his head towards the window, Sebastian started to watch the cars on the other lane passing by us.

Just a couple moments ago Sebastian got his wisdom teeth taken out and we are now on the way home.

"Of course it hurts, baby. You got your wisdom teeth taken out," Blaine said smiling.

Turning his attention back towards us, Sebastian stared at us, his eyes starting to fill with tears, he started to feel his face. "I can't feel it" he complained.

"Feel what, Honey?" I asked.

"I can't feel my lips! I have no lips; no one will ever look at me the same!" As Sebastian started to cry harder, I stretched my right hand to the back and started to dry away his tears.

Shaking his head, turning the car right, Blaine chuckled. "No, no! You do have lips, lovey perfect lips that we'll be kissing later."

"Where are we going?" Shouted Sebastian annoyed.

"We are going home. And when we do, we will be chang- NO KEEP THOSE IN YOUR MOUTH- changing the cotton in your mouth and then we will cuddle" I told him, putting my hand on Blaine's lap.

"I thought we were going to get ice cream?" Sebastian asked, tears starting to once again leak.

"No, we are going home. You have ice cream next to you"

Wiping his eyes, Sebastian started to look about the car. "Where- I can't…oh" Both Blaine and I started to laugh at the most adorable, confused face Sebastian ever made as he found the tub of ice cream. Picking up the ice cream, with that still confused puppy face, Sebastian began to read the tub.

"chochao... Choco…ext… moose" Dropping the tub out his hands, he began to cry…again.

Slowing the car down at the side of the road, Blaine stopped. "Why are you upset, baby?"

Chocking back a sob, he looked at us staring straight into our eyes. "Why...why would they kill a moose?"

Trying to contain our laughter, but miserably failing, we tried to calm Sebastian down. "No- no! They didn't kill a moose, Honey."

No matter what we said, nothing could make Sebastian calm down. Maybe if we didn't laugh so much we could actually calm him down. But that's just impossible to do in this situation.

"Th-they killed a moose! And…and they want me to eat it!"

Once again, failing to hide our laughter, we turned into a bunch of crazy hyenas. After a well two and a half minutes (ish :/) of laughing, we tried to reassure Sebastian. "No, Honey it is not a moose, that's just the name of the brand."

Picking up the tub, he shoved his hand closer to our faces, pointing on the tub. "But it says right here," he said whimpering.

"We know," Blaine said laughing. "But don't wo-"

Whimpering and softly, crying miserably, he dropped the tub in my lap and hid his face in his hands.

"Oh, oh, Gawd!" Sniffing, wiping hid tears with hand, he covered his face again.

"Shhh, it's alright. Don't worry," I said hugging him.

…..

After three songs, two stories and a couple nickname calling (and two hours- giver or take some minutes- on the side of the street of nowhere!) we were finally able to calm Sebastian down. All that can be heard now is the radio softly playing, the sounds from the car traveling on the road and the sweet soft snores of a tuckered out brunette.

Our next problem, taking care of him at home till the meds wear off.

END A/N: I just want to say that any support helps me. I know I'm not the best writer but I **try** my best. I would also like to start writing more often so if you have any ideas message me, though it would be short, not that long because it took ma ages to write such a short story. Also if you want I could make a second chapter of them at the house and uninvited guests come visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Wisdom teeth idea

Chapter two

A/N: I just want to say thanks everyone for all the support, follows, reviews and favourites on all my stories! Love you guys xx

After an hours long drive, the three boys finally made it to Kurt's place (where they are staying at the moment because why not :P). The only problem now was that Sebastian was still asleep and, to their disappointment, they have to wake him up or do they?

Stepping out the car, Blaine goes to the side of the car that Sebastian is on and lifts him out. He may be small in height but is mighty in strength, especially because Sebastian is much -and I really mean _much-_ lighter than he should be. Locking the car, Blaine and Kurt made their way to the front door, with Sebastian cuddling and clinging to Blaine.

Entering the house, Blaine made his way to the living room to set Sebastian down on the couch, while Kurt went to the fridge to find some more ice cream. Because without ice cream Sebastian would be moaning in pain, and they don't want to see their adorable boyfriend in anymore pain. That…and the fact that no one wants a grumpy Sebastian. No one.

After setting Sebastian down carefully, Blaine went to look for some movies. As soon as Blaine found the movie he was looking for, Kurt came back with a bowl filled with many different flavours of ice cream. Eyeing the incredibly large bowl Blaine gave Kurt a questionable look.

"What?" Kurt asked putting his hands on his hips, "It will keep him occupied."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine took the movie out its case and put it in the DVD player.

Nearly half way through the movie there was a knock at the door. Each second the knocks got louder and louder. So loud that Sebastian started to wake up. Slipping off the couch, Kurt ran to the door to stop who ever doesn't know how to be patient at all.

Opening the door with an annoyed and furious face, Kurt's expression changed from angry to confused. The whole glee club was right there…in front of his house. Shaking his head in his disbelief, he groaned.

"Why are you guys here? And Finn, I thought you went with my dad and Carole to that convention thing?"

"Well dude-" pausing as Kurt glared at him, "Hem- well, _Kurt_ "

"Thank you"

"I decided that it would be nice for them to be alone…and it kinda sounded boring. So, I thought of meeting with Rachel and she said it would be a great idea for all of us to bond and stuff"

"And you never thought of telling me this?" Kurt shouted in a whisper.

Appearing behind Finn, Rachel walked right up to Kurt's face. "Umm, Kurt? Why are you whispering?"

"Because I have company here!"

Puck laughed "Yeah, right! And I'm a tap-dancing bear."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel barged into the house, not noticing Kurt's glare, she turned towards the group, "Well, are you coming in?"

As the group made their way to the living room, they were met with the most adorable sight. Sebastian cuddling into Blaine's side, with Blaine messing his hand through Sebastian's brunette hair.

Tilting her head to the side, Brittany looked at Kurt. "Why is your dolphin cuddling a different dolphin?"

Chuckling nervously, Kurt smiled. "Well, they are both my dolphins"

"Wanky! Tell me, Kurt, why is the big bad warbler 'all cuddles' right now?"

Turning his head towards the group, Blaine smiled. "Well, for one thing Sebastian is not all mean, he' is just protecting himself, he had a rough past. And second of all, he just got his wisdom teeth taken out about two-three hours ago."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, even if you three are besties or whatever, he is still the same old Sebastian."

"Whatever, man hands. Hey, Kurt? Mind if we have a bit" Santana said motioning her hand to the melted bowl of ice cream.

"Sure, we got more just in case."

Taking seats randomly on the floor, the group of singers started to gossip.

A whole lot of gossip later, everyone quietened down as they heard a soft groan. Sitting up, moving a bit away from Blaine, Sebastian stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"How you feeling, Meerkat?"

Sebastian shrugged. "M' feeling fine. What- what happened to the moose?" he asked softly.

"Moose?! What moose?" Finn shouted, causing Sebastian to wince.

Putting his head in his hands, Blaine groaned playfully. "No, baby. It wasn't a real moose, like we said before it was just a name."

"So...i didn't eat a moose?"

Walking over to Sebatian, Kurt pulled him into his arm hugging him tightly. "No, Honey. And for one thing, we would never let you near a moose."

Scoffing at Sebastians actions, Rachel folded her arms. "Really, Sebastian? You really thought you eat a moose?"

"Geez, relax Rachel" said Puck. "It's not his fault, he was still affected by the drugs from getting his wisdom teeth out"

"Whatever."

END A/N: I know its not the best but i would love if you guys could give some ideas i could add in. Anyway, thanks for all support


End file.
